Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar
"Por siglos, los guardas grises - una Antigua orden de guardianes que juró unificar y defender el mundo - han luchado contra las hordas de engendros tenebrosos. La leyenda contaba que al derrotar al Archidemonio la plaga de los engendros tenebrosos sería erradicada durante siglos, pero de alguna manera consiguieron sobrevivir." Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar es la única expansión para Dragon Age: Origins. Fue lanzado para Windows, PS3 y Xbox 360 el 16 de marzo de 2010 en los EE.UU., 18 de marzo de 2010 en Europa, y el 19 de marzo de 2010 en el Reino Unido. Hay dos discos al por menor y las ediciones descargables disponibles. Sin embargo, la versión de PS3 no estará disponible en las tiendas de Europa y sólo puede ser adquirida a través de la red de PlayStation (a menos que, por supuesto, usted compre la edición Ultimate). Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar fue lanzado el 31 de agosto del 2010 para Mac OS X. El equipo de redacción de El Despertar fue constituido por David Gaider, Chee Sheryl y Ferret A. Baudoin. Trama thumb|260px|Portada con "Los Niños"Los acontecimientos de El Despertar comienzan seis meses después de la conclusión de Dragon Age: Origins. El jugador asume el papel de un comandante guarda gris, que es o bien un personaje importado de Origins o un nuevo guarda de Orlais. El guarda orlesiano es tratado diferente debido a la historia entre Orlais y Ferelden y el guarda importado será reconocido en primer lugar, por haber matado al Archidemonio casi sin ayuda en Origins. Mientras los guardas grises se reconstruyen y establecen en el Alcázar de la Vigilia, una fortaleza dada a los guardas grises al final de Origins, como su nueva base de operaciones, el guarda se enfrenta a un nuevo reto. A pesar de haber derrotado al Archidemonio, los engendros tenebrosos no volvieron al subsuelo y una nueva variedad entendida, engendros tenebrosos hablantes han sido descubiertos. Dos entidades, llamados El Arquitecto y La Madre, parecen estar implicados y el guarda tendrá que lidiar con ellos. Una vez que esta misión haya finalizado, el mundo cambiara dramáticamente. Personajes *Herren y Wade volverán para vender nuevos productos. Wade creara objetos especiales para el guarda si se les proporciona nuevos materiales "fantásticos": huesos de dragón, duramen y un caparazón de golem. Después de encontrar tales materiales, Wade te dará a conocer una lista de materiales adicionales que necesita para la construcción de objetos especiales. *Alistair, Wynne, Loghain y Anora pueden hacer acto de presencia en función de las opciones del guarda en Origins. Wynne te dará una misión secundaria, la cual se encuentra en Amaranthine cerca de la capilla local. Compañeros *Anders es un mago humano que se ha escapado del Círculo de Hechiceros siete veces, pero siempre vuelve a ser capturado. Una mujer templaría afirma que Anders es un asesino, y no es de fiar, culpándolo por la muerte de los templarios que lo custodiaban en la Alcázar de la Vigilia cuando los engendros tenebrosos estaban atacando. *Oghren vuelve independientemente de las elecciones del guarda. Él comenzará con una aprobación de 0 sin importar sus interacciones con el guarda en Origins. *Velanna es una elfa dalishana que fue exiliada de su clan. Cuando el guarda la encuentra, ella les está dando caza a los comerciantes humanos, ya que ella piensa que fueron ellos los que se llevaron a su hermana, atacando así al guarda. Su hermana fue secuestrada por los engendros tenebrosos. Ella se encuentra en el bosque de los mil caminos. *Sigrun es una pícara enana miembro de la Legión de los Muertos. Luchó contra los engendros con su grupo en los caminos de las profundidades y ella fue la única sobreviviente. Además, piensa que algo extraño está sucediendo en la fortaleza de Kal'Hirol. *Mhairi es una guerrera humana que admira a los dos guardas que derrotaron al Archidemonio "sin casi ayuda", y se une a la oportunidad de ayudar a reconstruir la orden. Mhairi es una candidata a convertirse en guarda gris. *Nathaniel Howe es un pícaro y el hijo de Arl Rendon Howe. Él se encuentra en la mazmorra del Alcázar de la Vigilia. *Justicia es un guerrero y un espíritu noble del velo, con destino al cuerpo de un guarda gris ahora muerto. Él se encuentra en el pantano negro imperecedero. Jugabilidad Lugares *Amaranthine *El Pantano Negro *Kal'Hirol *Colinas de Bosque Nudoso *Alcázar de la Vigilia *El bosque de los Mil Caminos *Yermos de Huesos de Dragón Criaturas *Silvano calcinado *Hombre lobo infectado *Ogro con armadura *Gólem del infierno *Los Niños *Los discípulos *La Madre *El Arquitecto *Reina del Pantano Negro *La baronesa Especializaciones : Especialización de mago : Especialización de mago : Especialización de pícaro : Especialización de pícaro : Especialización de guerrero : Especialización de guerrero Hechizos Talentos Habilidades *Fabricación de runas *Vitalidad *Claridad Misiones Misiones Principales de la Trama *El asalto al Alcázar de la Vigilia *El despertar (Misión) *El camino recto *La última de la Legión *Sombras del Pantano Negro *El asalto a Amaranthine *El sitio del Alcázar de la Vigilia *Abismos de depravación Misiones Segundarias : Articulo Principal: Misiones Segundarias (El Despertar) '' Diferencias entre ''Origins y El Despertar *No hay opciones de romance en El Despertar. *Hay 2 nuevos niveles de material. Las armaduras intermedias, pesadas, inmensas y todas las armas hechas de metal se les sumara Acero blanco (grado 8) y Oro volcánico (grado 9), a las armaduras ligeras se les sumara Ala de dragón (grado 8) y Piel de dragón celestial (grado 9) y a las armas hechas de madera se les sumara Vhenadahl (grado 8) y Duramen ancestral (grado 9). *Los comerciantes no pueden tener runas de alta gama (como magistral o gran maestro) a la venta, pero pueden vender runas de media-baja gama y los materiales de artesanía. De esta manera se podrán diseñar runas propias y utilizarlas en armaduras o armas. Las runas que están a la venta cuestan mucho menos que en Origins. *Se tendrá la posibilidad de re-especializar al personaje sin perder decisiones argumentales realizadas en Origins a través de un numero ilimitado de manuales de concentración los cuales se venden por 6 cada uno. *La mayoría de los artículos promocionarles y DLC no pueden ser transferidos a El Despertar. Sin embargo, los artículos recibidos durante Retorno a Ostagar y Anillo de memoria pueden ser transferidos. En caso de tener cualquier otro objeto de promoción equipado en tu última partida guardada en Origins y se importa la partida guardada a El Despertar, entonces comenzaras la partirá en ropa interior. Hay una solución para esto para los usuarios de PC, que se puede encontrar aquí . *Algunos de los talentos de Poder de sangre del DLC Castillo de los Guardas no se pueden utilizar en El Despertar, aunque el icono siga apareciendo. Esto es un bug en el parche 1.03, pero fue arreglado en el parche 1.04. *Las aprobaciones de los personajes de Origins no se transferirá a El Despertar. Todo el mundo (incluyendo Oghren) comenzara con una aprobación de 0. La única excepción a esto es si te casaste con Alistair como guarda femenino en Origins, e incluso así nunca se verá su nivel de aprobación. *Los personajes de Origins que utilizaron el mod re-especialización de personaje pueden ser importados a El Despertar sin ningún problema. *Oghren te reconocerá con su nuevo equipamiento de la Legión de los muertos y con una arma mágica. *Dentro de la sala del trono del Alcázar de la Vigilia (a la derecha después de entrar en la habitación) hay un cofre personal donde se pueden almacenar todos tus artículos. *Subirás de nivel y ganaras dinero a un ritmo mucho más rápido en El Despertar a comparación con Origins. *El límite de nivel más alto es de 35. *Todos los personajes (a excepción de Justicia) pueden ser reclutados y atravesar la iniciación para convertirse en guardas. (Los personajes tendrán que pasar por el ritual antes de terminar su área de misión si se hace pasado) *La artesanía no puede ser explotada tan fácilmente para hacer dinero, debido al aumento de costos en los materiales. Sin embargo, esto se ve compensado por las grandes cantidades de dinero recibidas durante el juego normal. *No hay ningún comerciante en Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar que tenga un suministro ilimitado de raíz mortal. Si usted planea hacer venenos o trampas que requieren raíz mortal, le se recomienda abastecerse en Dragon Age: Origins antes de importar el juego. Importando un Guarda de Origins VS la creación de un Guarda Orlesiano *Las personas de Amaranthine tratarán al guarda Fereldano con respeto, al contrario de un guarda Orlesiano que se le tratara con desconfianza. *Un guarda importado comenzara al nivel importado o en el nivel 18, lo que sea mayor. El guarda Orlesiano comenzara en el nivel 18. El nivel de todos los compañeros sera el mismo al del guarda bien sea importado o creado. *Un guarda importado conservará las armas, armaduras y accesorios que el guarda haya equipado para su importación, así como las armas asignadas, armaduras, accesorios y todos los elementos básicos en el inventario. Los objetos de tus compañeros se perderán a menos que los des-equipe y los guarde en su inventario. Es posible cargar el "Epílogo", cargar la copia de seguridad automática después de los créditos finales. De esta manera, se podrá acceder al campamento del grupo y quitar el equipamiento de los miembros del grupo y llevarlos a El Despertar. *Los guardas importados conservaran las estadísticas, talentos, y puntos de habilidad obtenidos en Perdido en sueños y los tomos. *Los guardas importados que estén equipados con conjuntos de DLCs distintos a Retorno a Ostagar y de La canción de Leliana aparecerán "desnudos" con todos los elementos eliminados del juego. Sin embargo, las estadísticas de las partidas, como la fatiga o la salud, siguen estando presentes en su personaje. (Esto fue arreglado para PC en el parche 1.04. Ahora al Importar un guarda estará equipado con la Armadura de guarda gris) *La importación de un guarda aún habiendo mods instalados ya no funcionan correctamente en El Despertar y dará lugar a que algunos enemigos estén posicionados incorrectamente. Esto hará que el primer nivel no pueda ser completado ya que no todos los enemigos habrán muerto. Una lista de los mods que trabajan con El Despertar pueden ser encontrados aquí: Bioware Social Network - Post Your Mods That Work with Awakening Logros y Trofeos Logros y Trofeos Secretos Ver además *Encuentros (El Despertar) una lista de encuentros al azar. *Objetos (El Despertar) *Bugs (El Despertar) una lista de los errores del juego. Referencias 1. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN 2. Awakening FAQ 3. Awakening FAQ 4. Anders Trailer 5. Velanna Trailer 6. Sigrun Trailer 7. Prima Game Guides 8. Justice Trailer 9. Point 1.8 on the Awakening FAQ 10. Destructoid preview 11. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A - PC feature - at IGN 12. Point 2.5 on the Awakening FAQ 13. Awakening Q&A 14. "I received Awakening today", Bioware forums Enlaces Externos *IGN announcement *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Q&A *Official BioWare page *Team Xbox Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hands-On Preview *Gamespot Dragon Age: Awakening Hands-On - First Details, Combat, and Dragons *Destructoid "Darkness continue to terrorize in Dragon Age: Awakening" *Modification file to transfer promotional from Origins into Awakening Solo para usuarios de PC *Dragon Age Origins The Awakening GameTree Online Dragon Age Origins El Despertar para Mac OS X en:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Artículos del mundo real Categoría:Saga Dragon Age Categoría:Dragon Age: Origins